gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
White Dancer (Episode)
White Dancer (白っぽい踊り子, Shiroppoi Odoriko) is the second episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The narration from episode 1 is repeated, but afterwards a recap on the last episode is given. By this point, the entirety of space dock is in chaos: over half of the Grissomm's personnel is dead and over half are injured. Outside the colony, Darius' Adonis is attacking the outside of space dock with its cannons. Darius watches this as his crew get contacted by the surviving Aryan pilot from the squad that got killed. The pilot reports about the white mobile suit inside and how powerful it was. He commands the survivor to board so that they can repair his Aryan. In space dock, the colonists are being brought into the ship by the surviving personnel, while they also bring in the rest of the Stardust Project components on board. Takumi Salamis, Anima Vedas, and Kara Fumiko volunteer to replace the roles of the dead and injured personnel. For now, Takumi and Anima are ordered to the bridge while Kara helps get the rest of the colonists. As Kara walks out, she sees the Stardust Gundam outside, destroying the Stardust Project components that're too big to carry on the ship along with the colonists. Sigro, in the cockpit of the Gundam, sees Kara down and calls to her. Kara asks why he's in there and he says that he was desperate. He also tells that he was ordered to destroy the components out here while also protecting the entrance of space dock. Kara gets called by a guy named Jason Elmen to go look through town for survivors. They manage to find a child named Deva Kars and five other colonists. Kara watches as they pass through town, seeing destruction here and there caused by the attack. While in the bridge, captain Argis Van Sum lays against the wall, fatally injured while a woman named Armen Plavska tries treating him. Anima and Takumi come up to the bridge, Anima being called over to help Armen and Takumi taking over the shift of one of the injured personnel. Doralus Reaver comes up to the bridge too and approaches the captain, giving him a status report on the personnel situation and the status of the Project Stardust components. He also reports that the Gundam is now moving around and being used to destroy the giant parts so that they aren't lost to the Arians. Argis asks if the navigator for the ship is still alive, which Doralus only sighs at hearing that. A person near by, named Mirai Akkah, says that she's capable of being the replacement navigator as she's piloted other ships before. Owel Czeca comes up and sits with the captain, saying he can take over Mirai's job for the meantime. Doralus gets Mirai to where she can pilot the ship, with Takumi interrupting with news that the Adonis outside is launching a mobile suit towards the colony. Outside, the now-repaired surviving Aryan carrying some personnel, including Darius, in normal suits approach the colony, piloted by the survivor. Darius tells the survivor to distract the ship while he goes inside the colony. The normal suit squad and the mobile suit diverge from each other and the Aryan attacks the exterior entrance to space dock. The Grissomm shakes as it attacks, with Doralus trying to find someone to take out one of the mobile armors inside. Takumi volunteers and runs out of the bridge, going down to the launch bay. As Takumi heads down, Darius and a squadron is seen checking out shattered components and taking some shards. Suddenly, Sigro sees them and tries to kill them with the Stardust's vulcans, but they get away, Darius taking pictures of the Stardust as he and his men fly into space dock. Sigro reports in about the intruders, leading to the surviving crew members and able-body colonists getting geared up with rifles. Darius and his men see the ship, flying around as they dodge the defense of the crew, though one by one, the infiltrators are killed besides from Darius. He tries to take pictures of the ship, but his camera is shot and destroyed as he tries to escape. Darius floats off as the Adonis launches out a grey and red Aryan to him, followed by a normal Aryan unit. He reaches it and gets in, as he decides to attack the ship. On the launch bay, Takumi (in a pilot suit) gets into the MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter, as it moves into launch position. Meanwhile, the Gundam jumps out of space dock, rushing at the attacking Aryans. It fires on the red mobile suit, but it swiftly dodges all of the beam shots while toying with the Gundam. In the bridge of the Grissomm, it readies for battle positions as it moves outside of space dock, while launching out the Hawkmey into battle. Doralus hales Takumi and asks if he knows anything about the controls, with him just saying that he knows the basics, while the fighter moves towards the fight. Meanwhile, Darius decides to push the Gundam to its performance limits as he relentlessly attacks it with the machine rifle. The armor shrugs off each round as it rushes towards the red Aryan with a beam saber in its hand. The attack misses, as Darius dodges upwards and kicks the Stardust in the head, break its forehead camera. Meanwhile, the other pilot tries to attack from behind, but the Hawkmey arrives, keeping busy the enemy. Sigro suddenly notices the fight behind him (as there's a glimmer in his eyes), and pulls out the beam rifle, shooting and hitting the enemy in just a moment. The Aryan explodes, as Darius witnesses this and decides to return to his ship, retreating from the battle. Afterwards, while the Grissomm is setting course to a new destination, Sigro and Takumi are on the bridge, reuniting with Anima and Kara. Doralus speaks up, saying that Sigro will have to be the Gundam's pilot for now, since they have no other person qualified to do so. He accepts, with Takumi behind him, wanting to join him in the Hawkmey permanently. Doralus agrees to it, while Armen comes up to the bridge. She tells Doralus that the captain wants the ship to head to Mesiac Base, so he tells Mirai, in her new role as navigator, to set course to the moon, while the Adonis follows behind. Trivia *The title of the episode refers to the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam.